For you
by Aika Yami
Summary: Los dulces recuerdos vividos a su lado era algo que le hacían feliz. Hinata cantó alegre y enamorada una canción para su amado, expresando todos sus sentimientos en ella. NejiHina. Universo alterno. One-shot inspirado en la canción "Peach" de IU.


_**~ For you…**_

 **P** areja **P** rincipal:

● **N** eji **H** yuuga **x H** inata **H** yuuga

Género: **R** omance / **G** eneral.

 **C** ategoría: **K+.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

● La letra de la canción **"Peach" no me pertenecen.** Sino a **IU.** Yo sólo utilicé la letra para el desarrollo de este one-shot.  
Por motivos de que la canción es coreana, yo la coloqué traducida al español para su entendimiento.

● **.●.●…For You…●.●.●**

 **Capítulo único**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Una joven mujer de cabellos azules como la noche profunda, largos hasta la altura de su espalda, sacó las llaves desde el bolsillo de su mochila escolar para poder ingresar a su casa.  
El ambiente era tranquilo por su vecindario. A esas horas del día, el único sonido que se producía ahí era el de los pajarillos recién nacidos en su árbol de durazno.

Seguramente, pensó, que sus vecinos los Uchihas y los Sabakus no habían regresado de clases u obligaciones, ya que usualmente hacían ruido con su amigo Naruto Uzumaki.  
Restándole importancia, ingresó la llave en la chapa de la puerta y la giró para abrirla. Cuando se adentró al genkan de su vivienda, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, aflojando a su vez sus zapatos deportivos; dejándolos en un estante de madera y cristal.

—Tadaima… —Dijo en voz alta con su suave voz, adentrándose a su hogar. Al notar el silencio que había en ella, supo que su hermana, su primo y su padre, no estaban en ella.  
Estaba completamente sola.

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios y, ni corta y perezosa, comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Por fin tendría unos minutos libres para terminar la canción que estaba creando en secreto.

Su mano abrió la puerta de su habitación, sin mirar, lanzó su mochila sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. En el cual, solía tener sus materiales de dibujo, diario personal y libretas de música en la que escribía su música.

Hinata Hyuuga no aspiraba a ser cantante, ni artista ni dibujante. Simplemente lo hacía por hobbie, algo que su padre le inculcó desde que tenía uso de razón.  
Sobre la mesa de madera blanca, se encontraba una vieja libreta blanca. Sin dudar, la abrió y buscó la página que le interesaba.

La canción no tenía nombre aun, puesto que llevaba haciéndola desde hace un tiempo y realmente no había pensado en uno.  
Releyó la letra, tarareando una suave melodía, pensó en la última estrofa que podría agregarle.

Ella tomó su lápiz color púrpura y lo giró entre sus dedos mientras pasaba el tiempo. El piar de las aves le llamó la atención, giró su rostro hacia la ventada y enfocó su mirar blanco hacia la fotografía de su familia; específicamente en el rostro de una persona ahí.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió suavemente, sonrojándose por unos instantes.  
Como si de un rayo se tratase, unas palabras que podrían entrar en su canción, le iluminaron. La peliazul sin dudar las escribió sobre las hojas de papel.  
Rápidamente, tomó su amiga la guitarra, la cual estaba posaba a un costado de su escritorio.

Acomodó el instrumento sobre uno de sus muslos, preparó la pumilla de plástico sobre ella y sus dedos iniciaron a moverse sobre las cuerdas.

 **.**

"… **Mis ojos siguen vagando por ese pálido rostro…"**

 **.**

Por instinto, Hinata cerró los ojos, cantando feliz… a su vez que, los dulces recuerdos que tenía con su primo pasaban por su mente.  
Porque sí…

Hinata era una mujer llena de secretos. No sólo hacía música y pintura… sino que, amaba con fuerza a su primo Neji… y ella sabía que él también.

 **.**

"… **¿Cómo es que no me canso de mirarte…?"**

 **.**

" _El padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, regresó ese día a casa con una maleta en mano. Detrás de él, un pelicastaño le acompañaba.  
A palabras del mayor, Neji había llegado a esa casa para poder estudiar en la misma preparatoria que Hinata.  
En un principio, debido a su personalidad tímida, ella sintió un poco de miedo e intimidación por la mirada tan seria del chico. Pero, ella entendió conforme pasaron los días, que Neji era una persona tranquila, amable pero silenciosa. _

**.**

"… **Cuando secretamente me sonríes, creo que voy a volverme loca…"**

 **.**

 _Aquel día, un sábado para ser precisos, Hiashi Hyuuga necesitó ir a cumplir horas extras en su oficina para poder tener días libres y hacía salir de vacaciones con sus hijas y sobrino. Creyéndolo justo y necesario para todos._

 _Mientras tanto, las hermanas Hyuuga se encontraban sentadas en el balancín del jardín.  
Hanabi, al ser la más pequeña, dejaba que las piernas de su hermana fueran el apoyo para que este se moviera de atrás hacia adelante con suavidad.  
Conforme pasó el tiempo, la pequeña castaña cayó dormida. Hinata, sonriendo maternalmente mientras la miraba soñar, permitió que ella se recostara entre sus piernas; acariciando su largo cabello, mimándola y regresando su mirada hacia el agua de la piscina que reflejaba la luz del sol._

— _Parece estar cansada… —Murmuró el Hyuuga de pronto._

 _Hinata dio un leve respingo. Su cabeza giró para verlo a su costado, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
Ella sintió que su respiración se tornó levemente lenta, junto a los palpitares en su pecho.  
Neji se acercó a ella, sentándose en el lado libre del balancín, tomando el control del movimiento de este. _

_El silencio regresó a ellos.  
El viento movía suavemente las copas de los árboles, sacudiendo los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, dejando que cayeran como si danzaran al suelo.  
Uno de los mismos, cayó sobre el cabello y rostro de la chica. Ésta, sin poder evitarlo soltó un leve estornudo, haciendo que el mayor riera; suavemente y exponiendo unos bonitos hoyuelos que jamás había visto en sus mejillas. _

_El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco inesperado… jamás había visto lo guapo que era él._

 **.**

"… **¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo, baby…?"**

 **.**

 _Conforme los días pasaban, la convivencia con su familia era agradable y amena, pero… en su interior, Neji reconocía que sin la presencia de Hinata en su vida, no se sentiría tan… cómodo._

 _De alguna manera, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, mientras más la conocía, cuanto más la veía sonreír y sonrojarse…  
Neji no podía dejar de decir lo linda que se veía. _

**.**

"… **¿Cómo puedo explicar este sentimiento…?"**

 **.**

 _La fruta fresca en la primavera era lo mejor…  
O al menos eso pensaba Hinata mientras tomaba un trozo de los duraznos que picó con su tenedor para llevarse lo a los labios.  
Frente a ella, el castaño le miraba atento, serio pero con los ojos fijos en la fruta que iba dirigida hacia la boca de la chica. _

_Hinata, ignorante de lo que causaba en su primo, mordió gustosa la fruta.  
El jugo de la misma empapó sus labios y una pequeña gota deslizó desde su comisura hasta caer lentamente por el mentón.  
Neji, tragó grueso. Su boca se sintió un poco seca de repente. _

_Por un momento pensó en querer besarla… besarla en serio y comprobar si el sabor dulce de la fruta quedó impregnada en sus labios…_

 **.**

"… **Cuando te miro, siento un fuerte nudo en mi corazón…"**

 **.**

 _Los suaves rayos del sol de la fresca mañana, iluminaba las largas cabelleras de ambos.  
El pelo de Hinata ondeaba suavemente con la ayuda del viento, haciendo que para los ojos del Hyuuga ella luciese radiante.  
La suave risa de la chica hizo que la observara a los ojos.  
Hinata sonrió cuando unas flores de cerezo se enredaron en el cabello del chico._

 _Sin dudar, hizo que ambos se detuvieran en su caminata hacia el colegio. Se aproximó hacia él y amablemente retiró pétalo a pétalo de sus hebras.  
Neji miró fijamente a la chica desde arriba. Con la diferencia de alturas, notó que con la luz del día los ojos de Hinata se veían un tanto lilas, sus mejillas adquirían un sonrojado natural… y de la misma, los labios que llevaban días tentándolos a que los besara, adquirían este color._

 _Cuando ella terminó de retirarle las flores, bajó su vista hacia la de él.  
La mirada de Neji le volvió a intimidar… después de tanto tiempo, pero aun así. No sentí miedo.  
Ella sentía pena y curiosidad porque jamás había apreciado su rostro desde tan cerca._

 **.**

"… **Oh, ¿con qué palabras podría describirte…?"**

 **.**

 _Cuando Hinata miraba a Neji, admitía que se quedaba embelesada. Y para su vergüenza, siempre era atrapada por esos ojos tan parecidos a los de ella.  
Y él siempre le sonreía… cosa que le parecía fascinante porque el Hyuuga no lo hacía a menudo… _

_Solo con ella, cuando estaban solos._

 **.**

"… **Todas las palabras del mundo probablemente no son suficientes…"**

 **.**

 _En secreto, Neji solía observar a su prima._

 _Ya sea con sus amigas, en la escuela o cuando estaban en casa.  
Ella era tan alegre, dulce y amable ante sus ojos. Pero también era bastante torpe.  
De vez en cuando dejaba que su risa y sus hoyuelos de sus mejillas salieran cuando ella cometía un error…_

 _Algo así como cuando Hinata bailaba a escondidas un romántico vals en su habitación con uno de sus abrigos…  
Sí, no de ella.  
De él…_

 **.**

"… **Con esas piernas que son tan bonitas aun estando solo de pie…"**

 **.**

 _Cuando él vio la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su prima, sin dudó asomó su mirar para observar qué podría estar haciendo.  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la vio bailando de nuevo, pero esta vez, con un oso de peluche que él le regaló cuando fueron a la feria local. _

_Con lo risueña que era y, aprovechando la ausencia de su hermana menor y su padre de la casa, él podría asegurar que había decidido ir a bailar con su peluche de nuevo._

 _Sin poder resistirse más, el pelicastaño entreabrió la puerta y, a urtadillas, se adentró a la habitación de la ojiperla.  
Hinata giró suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies, viéndose atrapada entre los brazos de Neji repentinamente. _

_Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa, ella empezó a tartamudear de la vergüenza.  
Él la miró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, atrapando la estrecha cintura de la fémina; tomando su mano contra la suya y empezando a balancearse sutilmente al ritmo de la música._

 _Hinata no sabía si esconder su cabeza, se sentía abochornada al haber sido atrapada en su pequeño juego._

 **.**

"… **Caminas hacia mí y me abrazas…  
Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú…"**

 **.**

 _La estación de la primavera estaba justo a la mitad.  
Por lo tanto, el día de aquel sábado era el ideal para salir a disfrutar un lindo paseo bajo las flores que estaban abiertas en las copas de los árboles._

 _Neji e Hinata decidieron hacer un picnic para los dos en esa ocasión.  
Internamente, ambos estaban tan nerviosos que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que tardaron en preparar sus cosas para la canastilla, o en lo preocupados que estaban de su aspecto para lucir bien frente al otro. _

_Luciendo un vestido amarillo, con unos zapatos blancos bajos, el viento hondeó una y otra vez la ligera tela; a su vez que los cabellos sueltos de la Hyuuga se movían de lado a lado.  
Hinata estaba mirando a su alrededor para buscar un lugar indicado para tomar asiento con él, ignorando la mirada embelesada que tenía Neji sobre ella…_

 **.**

"… **Sabes que él es tan bonito…"**

 **.**

 _La peliazul giró levemente al no notar la presencia del chico seguirla.  
Ante la mirada de Neji, ella lucía preciosa y radiante, su piel brillaba con delicadeza ante los rayos del sol que se colaban por los árboles. _

— _¿Neji-niisan? —Preguntó la chica, ladeando su cabeza mientras lo observaba curiosa._

 _Él parpadeó un par de veces, dejando una ligera sonrisa reluciera sobre sus labios.  
En silencio, caminó lentamente hacia ella. Su mano se estiró unos centímetros hasta que sin previo aviso, esta tomó la mano izquierda de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos para continuar su pequeña caminata. _

**.**

"… **Quizás nunca sabrás…  
que quiero esconderte entre mis brazos…"**

 **.**

 _Sentados en el césped sobre una manta turquesa, la charla era amena entre ellos como de costumbre.  
Las ligeras risas de Hinata se oían como la canción más dulce para él. Mientras que, para ella, la discreta sonrisa de su primo era una de las más radiantes que había visto alguna vez. _

— _¿Po-podemos… —La suave voz de ella le llamó la atención de pronto, dejando su tazón de uvas hacia un lado— Po-podemos tomarnos una foto… Neji-niisa…? —Murmuró nerviosa la chica._

 _El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.  
Ante su respuesta, Hinata sonrió y sin dudar, gateó hasta aproximarse a él; sentándose a su lado.  
Él pasó su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, tomando el teléfono celular de la chica para tomar una foto._

 _La peliazul sonrió, sonrojándose mientras se atrevía a apegarse más a él.  
El olor de su cabello se coló a las fosas nasales del chico por unos instantes. Aunque, sin más, prefirió sonreír levemente y tomar la foto que la chica quería. _

**.**

"… **Y ser la única que te mire…"**

 **.**

 _Cuando el aparato estuvo en las manos de su dueña, la chica no podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen que, a su parecer, era muy bonita porque los dos se veían tan cercanos._

 _Por su parte, el castaño miraba de la fotografía hacia ella.  
El color rosado de sus mejillas mientras sus labios estaban sonrientes se le antojaron tan apetecibles en ese momento.  
Sin pensar, él acercó su rostro hacia la mejilla derecha de la chica; rozando lentamente su nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos unos instantes. _

_Ante la cercanía repentina, Hinata se sorprendió. Sus ojos blancos se abrieron sin querer y giró su rostro hacia él para verlo tan cerca de ella.  
Neji abrió sus ojos y miró hacia los labios ajenos. _

**.**

"… **No estoy diciendo esto por tener un joven corazón…"**

 **.**

 _La boca de Hinata se abrió unos milímetros, dispuesta a preguntar qué es lo que sucedía. Pero, cuando la mano derecha del chico tomó su mentón, sus palabras no surgieron.  
Neji aproximó sus labios a los de ella y, bajo los árboles de cerezos, escondidos a la vista de todo el mundo, él la besó suave y tiernamente; entreabriendo su boca mientras sorbía un poco los labios de la peliazul. _

_La muchacha se quedó quieta por unos segundos, en un estado ligero de shock por sentir los labios de su primo, besándola.  
Neji subió su mano libre hacia la nuca de la chica mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para amoldarse mejor entre el beso. _

_Hinata cerró sus ojos en esos instantes y comenzó a corresponder a su beso; perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones que estaban despertando por todo lo que él le causaba en silencio.  
Sus manos subieron por las mejillas del chico, hasta que una de ellas bajó al cuello masculino, dejándose llevar por él y la ternura que desprendía._

 **.**

"… **Quiero casarme contigo de verdad…"**

 **.**

 _Con el paso del tiempo, el amor fraternal que se habían tenido, fue cambiando hacia algo más fuerte y sólido.  
De vez en cuando, Hinata solía colarse a la recámara de su primo para dormir con él. _

_Entre beso y beso, las palabras como: 'Te quiero' y 'Te necesito' iban surgiendo del uno al otro.  
Neji solía acariciar el cabello de la peliazul mientras dormía, admirándola en silencio y dejando uno que otro beso en su frente y mejillas. _

_El amor que tenía para esa chica, era puro y sincero. Puesto él nunca se había enamorado. Y sabía perfectamente que era correspondido…_

 _Así que, en su corazón, aún tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro, podría tomarla como esposa._

 _Y vivir a su lado._

 **.**

"… **No importa las veces que te lo diga, nunca es suficiente…"**

 **.**

 _Extrañamente, de regreso a casa la lluvia había empezado a caer sobre ellos. Mientras cruzaban el parque, corriendo apresuradamente, el castaño tomó la mano izquierda de la chica y la guio hacia una pequeña área destinada para la jardinería y el cuidado del lugar._

 _La respiración de ella era apresurada, su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez; posando su mano libre en el pecho.  
Por su parte, Neji jaló de ella lentamente hasta atraparla en un abrazo; apegando el rostro femenino a su propio pecho. _

_Ante la repentina acción, Hinata se sonrojó un poco, más sin embargo, no dudó en rodear su torso con sus brazos.  
Los brazos de él rodearon a la chica. Mientras las gotas de lluvia caían frente a ellos, él posó su mentón sobre la coronilla de la chica; dejando un beso en su cabello y abrazándola fuerte para que no pasara frío. _

**.**

"… **Con esta cosquilleante voz que sólo tú conoces…  
Cantaré para ti…"**

 **.**

— _Me gusta estar así contigo… —Confesó el chico mientras abrazaba la cintura de la chica desnuda, la cual, estaba recostada sobre su pecho._

 _Con vergüenza, la chica alzó su mirada hacia él, sonriendo con las mejillas rojas— A mí también… —Neji tomó delicadamente el mentón de la chica y besó sus labios lentamente._

 _Hinata cerró sus ojos en el proceso, entreabriendo su boca para corresponder a su beso.  
Siempre que hacían el amor, Neji solía ser muy cuidadoso con ella, tratándola con ternura como si estuviese hecha de algodón. _

**.**

"… **Mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti…"**

 **.**

Los dedos de Hinata continuaron tocando sobre las cuerdas de metal de su guitarra, mirando hacia la ventana.  
Mientras cantaba, su cuerpo se movía suavemente conforme la melodía resonaba en su habitación.

—" **Realmente me estoy volviendo loca…"** —Canto la última estrofa de su canción, dejando que por último sus dedos y la plumilla resonaran las cuerdas por unos largos segundos.

El silencio se formó de repente. La sonrisa que tenía desde que fue rememorando sus recuerdos con su amado, se ensanchó; aumentando considerablemente el rojo en sus mejillas.

El sonido de unos aplausos a sus espaldas, le hicieron sobre saltarse tan fuerte que por poco tiraba su guitarra y ella junto al instrumento de la silla.  
Él reaccionó con rapidez, atrapándola con sus fuertes brazos logrando impedir la caída de la peliazul; la observó un tanto preocupado— Lo siento, no fue intencional…

Sin más, el chico tomó la guitarra desde el mástil y la colocó en su base para que esté más segura. Cuando regresó su mirada hacia ella, sonrió.  
Hinata estaba tan apenada, aunque él siempre solía descubrirla, eso era algo que nunca se le quitaba.

Por instinto, ella estiró su mano sobre el escritorio y tomó su libreta entre sus manos; ocultando en su pecho para que él no pudiese leerla.  
El Hyuuga se sentó en cuclillas frente a ella y sin más, tomó la libreta para ver su contenido. Hinata se la entregó, haciendo un poco de resistencia al principio pero al final cedió.

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus muslos y con ellas, su mirada también. El Hyuuga recorrió fugazmente la letra escrita en el papel, reconociendo que era la canción que apenas y había escuchado— ¿Es para mí? —Preguntó al mirarla.  
La chica asintió lentamente con su cabeza, intentando no mirarlo.  
Cuando Neji la tomó del mentón, ella jadeó de sorpresa y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El castaño aproximó su rostro al de ella, mirándola divertido por su reacción infantil y tierna— Qué dulce eres… —Susurró.  
Su boca cerró la distancia que la separaba de sus labios y de nueva cuenta, como a Hinata le gustaba, empezaron un beso lento y atrapante.

Ella correspondió a su beso y, pese a estar avergonzada, sonrojada y tímida, reconoció en su interior lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre.  
Realmente quería pasar el resto de sus días con Neji…

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin one-shot.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola c: Soy nueva haciendo NejiHina. Esta siempre ha sido una de mis parejas favoritas desde antes de proclamarme pro-SasuHina.

Hasta ahora, cuando vi un concurso en una página de Facebook llamada "Neji y Hinata", se me presentó la oportunidad de escribir algo sobre ellos en un sentido romántico. Ya que, hasta ahora sólo manejo un fic pero el NejiHina no es "activo" por así decirlo.

Siento que el one-shot me salió cursi xD Cosa rara –supongo- en mí, pero me gustó el resultado. Igual, no sé si clasificarlo como song-fic pero, yo creo que sí xD En fin, la canción se me hizo hermosa para ellos. Y me fue muy fácil adaptarla a la temática que dieron en el concurso.

Espero les haya gustado y espero traer más de esta pareja en un futuro. También, una disculpa si los revolví con los recuerdos, la letra de la canción y el presente :c

¡Besos! :D *corazón rosa*.

 **Aika Yami.**


End file.
